The National Alliance for Medical Image Computing (NAMIC) Dissemination Core is specifically interested in promoting the use of NAMIC developed algorithms, toolkits, application software, and scientific techniques by the broader biomedical research community and ensuring timely publication of new scientific discoveries. We have organized this effort into three aims: (1) developing direct working relationships with selected research sites; (2) serving as a formal conduit for information and feedback between NAMIC investigators and the wider community; and (3) providing a web based repository of NAMIC content.